The Goodbye
by Lord Assissin
Summary: Alex has one last thing to do before leaving for America. One-shot.


Hey guys, this is my second one-shot which can be also viewed as a prequel to my story I have in my head and it desperetly wants out. I still don't know if I'm gonna let it, though. Anyway, thanks to everybody for the comments on my previous story (The Call), they actually helped.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Goodbye**

Alex was sitting on a bench, staring blankly at his hands. It was all done. He was going to live with the Pleasures in San Francisco, to start a new life far from the old one. Surprisingly enough, it was Mrs. Jones who sorted it all out, and she promised that no agency will ever try to use Alex again. That was the last time Alex saw her, yesterday. He remembered imagining that moment countless times during the time he had to work for MI-6, imagining the satisfaction and happiness and freedom, but now when it came to it, he couldn't bring himself to feel hardly anything. Correction, yes, he felt something, anger bubbling inside him, as he listened to Mrs. Jones saying how terribly sorry she was, that she was wrong to use him, all those words that didn't mean anything to him.

_"I can imagine how you feel right now, Alex, I've been there too...," _she claimed back then, and Alex had to bite his tongue not to start screaming at her.

_"Blunt once told me you had kids, but that they were kidnapped and killed. How?" _he asked emotionless instead, not caring if he's being rude. The woman flinched.

_"I don't..."_

_ "Did you have to watch it? Watch it, knowing that the person you loved died not because of something you did, but because of something you were forced, blackmailed to do?" _said Alex harshly in a trembling voice.

_"No,"_ whispered Mrs. Jones after a while.

_"Then you don't have even the slightest idea of how I feel." _That was the last thing he told her, before walking away, furiously wiping his eyes.

Yesterday evening arrived Edward Pleasure to help Alex with packing and other things. They were leaving today after lunch. Edward was dealing with something concerning the house and Alex excused himself for a few hours. He wanted to walk the neighborhood for the last time and then he had one last thing to deal with. He glanced at his watch and almost smiled. Late as always.

After a few more minutes he spotted a familiar figure and it actually made him smile. Apart from having his arm on a sling, Tom looked the same as the last time Alex saw him. His best friend wore an excited grin and welcomed Alex with a hive five.

"Alex! I am _so_ glad to see you"! he exclaimed and it was just then when Alex realized how much he's going to miss Tom.

"Hey, Tom. How's your arm?"

"Not bad, actually, I wear the sling just to look more cool. The girls like it," shrugged Tom and Alex sniggered.

"You're never going to change."

"Of course not.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while. Alex suddenly didn't know what to say, or how to say it. And he knew that Tom was no fool, he already noticed something was wrong.

"So, Al, what happened when you disappeared?" Tom asked carefully. Alex sighed.

"I'm...I'm going to America. For good. I'm going to live there with Sabina and her family." There. He said it. Tom's face immediately fell and Alex knew his friend will demand answers.

"Why?" Even in that one half-whispered word Alex could hear all these emotions. Anger. Disbelief. _Why, Alex, why are you leaving me? Aren't we best friend? _Betrayal. _You said you will always be there for me. _Great sadness. _How am I suppose to manage here alone? _Loneliness. _Who am I going to laugh and make trouble in school with? How am I going to spend all those long afternoons? Where am I suppose to go when my parents argue again? _Tom was looking at Alex expectantly, but Alex wasn't able to say it. He could however see that Tom is slowly beginning to understand.

"Alex, what really happened? Where is... where is Jack? Is she going to America too?" But the last hope went out quickly when Tom realized Alex has tears in his eyes. He started to shake his head.

"No, no, no... Oh my God..." his voice broke.

They sat in silence for a long time, Alex trying to get painful memories from his head and listening to Tom sniffing. He knew Tom really liked Jack, and he wished he wouldn't have to tell Tom about her, but Tom deserved the truth, however cruel it was.

"Damn...," said Tom hoarsely. "Damn the MI-6, damn all the... lunatics," he continued, looking for the right words.

"Yeah," agreed quietly Alex.

His phone beeped, Edward texting. _IT'S TIME TO GO. _Alex sighed.

"I have to go." Both boys stood up and then hugged. It didn't seem awkward for neither of them.

"I am going to miss you, Tom. You will always be my one and only best friend, the one with whom I shared all the fun and even my...darkest secrets. If it hadn't been for you, I would have lose it for sure."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Al. I'll never forget that day when you stood up for me. But I am happy for you, that you'll finally gonna have a normal family and normal life."

"You can come to San Francisco for a visit some day."

"Yeah, I definitely will. American girls love British accent. You are so lucky." Tom grinned half-heartedly and Alex broke a smile too.

"Take care, Tom. Say hi to James and Jerry for me."

Alex didn't want to prolong this any more, so he patted Tom on his good shoulder and started to walk slowly away. He thought that when Jack died, his soul died with her, he thought there was nothing left, but as he was walking away form Tom, he felt the same raw pain, maybe less intense, but definitely present.

"Hey, Alex!" he heard Tom call and turned around. Tom's face also wore a pained expression.

"Did you get him? The man who...did it?" Alex just nodded, not trusting himself to speak, suddenly seeing Razim in that mound of salt and Julius (_or himself_) with a bullet hole in his head. He hadn't felt any satisfaction from revenge then, neither he felt it now. He got his revenge, but it didn't bring Jack back.

Tom also nodded. "Bye, Al," he whispered.


End file.
